


Chapter 3: Divorce & Finding Love Again

by WildcatPacer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just one chapter of my story Journey of Love for Hermione Granger. It is probably the most exciting one that I wrote. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3: Divorce & Finding Love Again

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 3: Divorce & Finding Love Again**

Hermione should have known that vow Ron gave her in their marriage bed was too good to be true.

Oh, things had started out blissfully at first. She and Ron managed to get pregnant twice, bringing a daughter, Rose, and a son, Hugo, into the world.

Everything changed when the kids were little and in Muggle primary school. Hermione had come home from work one day to find Ron in bed with Lavender Brown, his old fling from Hogwarts.

Several screaming matches later, she and Ron had mutually signed the divorce papers. Hermione got custody of the kids, who were predictably heartbroken, but Hermione had made Ron's visitation rights very lenient. She couldn't be that cruel enough to deny him the chance to see his children, and it seemed to be the only way to let him know that she still cared about him. Ron, for his part, actually owned up to what he had done. He apologized, and vowed he would make it up to Hermione in some way, even if it took the rest of his life and with the realization that there could be no means to get back together, much less repair entirely the damage that had been done.

Hermione busied herself in her work as a lawyer at the Ministry. She dismissed ever dating again, for she felt that to remarry would feel weird and she would always be comparing a new relationship to the one she'd shared with Ron. All that changed when she was asked to take up the divorce case of a certain blonde-haired wizard.

Hermione represented Draco Malfoy in his divorce proceedings against his soon-to-be-ex-wife, Astoria, like the professional she always had been. As it turned out, Astoria had wronged Draco in a way even worse than how Ron had betrayed her: she had killed their young son, Scorpius, in cold blood; the poor boy had been Rose's age.

Overtime, as they worked together, Hermione and Draco became friends, and quite close ones at that. They bonded over their marital troubles, kids, and the like. Hermione thought it quite a shame that they had been enemies in school. Once he opened up, Draco was actually quite nice. Not to mention quite attractive….

Once Hermione realized she had feelings for Draco, she became quite stressed. She couldn't have another relationship after what had happened between her and her ex-husband….could she? What would it mean for Rose and Hugo? What would Ron say – hell, what would Harry say? – if she ventured into a relationship with the man? Would her old in-laws, the Weasleys, approve?

Thoughts like this hacked away at Hermione's concentration, so that Draco's court case became otherwise unnecessarily dragged up. It didn't help when Hermione noticed signs that Draco just might have mutual feelings. The way they sat so close together now when working on his case, the way their hands brushed across each other's accidentally, being alone together at Malfoy Manor.

So it was where Hermione found herself one day, trying in vain to find some new loophole to win yet another appeal on the part of Astoria's legal team. She fought back tears, wiping them away so Draco wouldn't see, and huffed in frustration. Draco noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to help someone achieve a happier life for himself and for the first time in my life, I'm failing at something!" Hermione threw up her hands with her book still in it and stalked over to the nearest bookcase. Draco stalked over to her. Spinning her around, he lifted her wrists over her head and pinned Hermione to the shelf.

"Draco! Let me go!" she struggled.

"Not until you stop belittling yourself," he demanded.

She couldn't do this - not in such close proximity to his well-toned body and intoxicating cologne. She turned her face away. "This isn't a game, Draco."

"Never said it was." Draco's eyes bore into her with an intensity that made her weak. She was sure he could hear the pounding of her traitorous heart. She could only guess what he was about to do. This was it; the dam that had been building up between them for many months was finally about to break.

"You're a married man."

"That won't be true for much longer, Granger," he shot back.

"Weasley," she corrected softly.

"Not anymore. Remember?" When she didn't answer, he snarled, "Try and remember." With that, he swooped down and kissed her on the lips for the first time. Hermione stiffened in complete and utter surprise. Draco's lips flowed, molded themselves against her frozen ones. Then, suddenly, she felt her own mouth twitch into his with the slightest reciprocation. Her heart and body were at war with her mind, the latter of which was rapidly turning to mush.

"Kiss me back, Hermione," Draco breathed hot against her lips between each engaging smack. "You know you want to."

And he was right. She did want to….

And in that moment, everything changed.

Hermione's overly-active mind promptly turned fuzzy and shut off, like a TV going into static. The Manor seemed to fade away and Hermione felt like she were in another world entirely. Draco's lips coaxed a response from her, as her sexually starved body since Ron's betrayal yielded to her most basic desires at last. Almost as if in slow motion, her eyes closed, eyelids drooping pleasurably shut as the book fell from her hand. It hit the wooden floor with a loud THUD, opening to the page she had been reading on splitting of financial assets.

"Mmmmm? Mmmmmm…." Hermione's hands fisted themselves in Draco's golden locks. The last of her caution was thrown to the wind as she moaned sensuously into his mouth. "Hmmmmm….." She finally relaxed in his embrace and parted her lips for him, which Draco proceeded to fire his tongue in between to tangle and intertwine with hers. His hands seized her waist and pulled her away from the bookcase, slightly, before both began to roam like snakes. Draco heavily petted Hermione's bum, before boldly cupping each cheek; Hermione's vocal chords hummed as she whimpered. Then, almost as if they were thinking the same thought, Draco hitched Hermione's leg up around his waist just as she began to do so on her own. He lifted her off the ground just an inch, before they stumbled back into the bookcase with a rattle; Hermione let out a muffled squeak as she felt a certain organ grind up against her thigh. And it was hard.

_He wants me. He wants to have sex with me!_  - the first coherent thought to pop into her brain since he had first kissed her.

Next second, Draco had lifted Hermione off her feet completely; she could only fold her shivering legs around his waist as he carried her over to her worktable and threw her down on it, materials going every which-way.

Draco leapt on top of her, breaking the kiss at last. He paused momentarily to wave his wand, silently performing a contraceptive charm. Hermione's lips were puffy from all the kissing and she was breathing hard. Her breasts ballooned up and down, her eyes dark with lust as she watched Draco desperately fumble around the hem of her brown business skirt. He finally hitched it up around her hips before sticking a hand against her knickers. Hermione inhaled sharply at his touch, and she felt her undergarments instantly flood with dampness; she splayed her thighs wide, wanting to grant him as much access as possible. Draco yanked the pink underwear down to Hermione's ankles as he hoisted her long, gorgeous legs over his shoulders. Hermione frantically unpinned her hair and shimmied out of her suit coat, before seizing the button on Draco's pants and throwing them down, boxers and all. She was practically shaking with want and anticipation. Draco and Hermione kissed heatedly one last time, before Hermione finally felt his cock enter and fill her. Her mouth fell open at the sensation, the hint of a strangled gasp coming out - he was so big!

"Hey," Draco panted, "We're having sex!"

"I know!" Hermione practically giggled, drunk on the delirious feeling of a man unifying with her for the first time in a while.

Thinking back over the many times she had had sex, Hermione could only think of four other fucks that even came close to comparing with the hot lovemaking she now engaged in with Draco: her first time with Viktor Krum fourth year; her wedding night with Ron; and the two intercourses that she was convinced had conceived both of her children with the latter, her ex-husband. Thinking of Rose and Hugo at Hogwarts, she could only practically laugh. If only they could see their naughty mother now… she pondered, ….letting Draco sodding Malfoy fuck her on his dining room table. She instantly regretted the thought: she most definitely did not want her son and daughter to see Draco pounding into her with a fury, watch her face as she felt the pleasure and warmth build in her vagina, observe their lips digging into each others' so hard, they were bruised. Hell, if anyone had told her as a young girl that she would one day have sex with Draco Malfoy, she would have either cringed or laughed.

Telepathy is a fickle thing, for just then, underneath her spread-eagled body, Hermione felt her Muggle cell phone buzz. She and Draco's mouths sprang apart, their arms still around each other, still locked in passionate coitus. They exchanged glances and Hermione panicked. Rose or Hugo, calling her to update her on their lives in 4th and 2nd year at Hogwarts, respectively. Most likely it was the former; Hermione's daughter called almost every day. Hermione stared at Draco intensely.

"You have probably a minute to pull your shit together and get me off!" she growled.

"Got it." Draco resumed pounding into her, their lips hovering over each other's as their breathing came out in rough gasps. Hermione felt the tension building - Merlin, she was so close! Draco began to growl with the intensity of making her come; Hermione covered his mouth with her hand to silence him, even as she began to mew and squeal in perfect harmony. Draco slapped a hand over her mouth as well to muffle her cries.

"Mmmmhmmm!" With one last primal squeal, Hermione felt her entire body tense as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her orgasm spilled out of her and around Draco; with each passing burst of fluid, her body grew more limp, like a noodle. When the moment had died, the two un-muffled each other and stared at each other, their breathing returning to normal as they reflected with astonishment on what they had just done.

Another buzzing made both Draco and Hermione snap out of it. Rose's call had run through and gone to voicemail.

"Damn her!" Hermione growled, as she pushed Draco out of her and both quickly redressed.

Draco eyed Hermione in a way that clearly told her to not blame her daughter and then grinned. "I wasn't fast enough for you then, love?"

Hermione started and then smiled to herself at the nickname that only Ron had ever been allowed to refer to her with. "No, it's not your fault. I gave you a tall order… and you did your best to meet it beautifully."

Finally decently clothed and her heart rate and breathing back to normal, Hermione called her daughter back.

"Mom? Where were you? I almost never get you on voicemail!"

"Oh, sorry, honey, I was just tied up with work. I was, um…busy with a client." Rose did not seem to pick up on Hermione's brief pause. Then again, Hermione had always been the best on-the-fly liar in the family, perhaps tied with Ron. Draco had to bite his fist to keep from laughing at Hermione's choice of words.

* * *

A few nights later, Hermione and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor after a night out, trying to take a break from the legal matters surrounding Draco's divorce.

Since the breaking of their sexual tension a few days before, neither one had spoken of the stolen, illicit kiss or hot, furious sexual acts that followed. It seemed neither one of them knew what to do next.

Now, Draco was drunk – very. Hermione came in the door supporting his stumbling frame, though she was a little tipsy herself.

"Where's the liquor?" Draco slurred, trying to pry himself free from Hermione in search of yet another bottle. Thankfully, Hermione had enough of her wits about her to hold him back.

"No, Draco, no more!"

"I want another drink!" Draco whined like a little kid.

"NO!" Hermione forcefully pushed Draco against the wall, pinning him there.

All at once, the memory of a few days previous, of being trapped against the bookcase, of Draco devouring her lips and seducing her, came rushing back. She gulped and stared at Draco's mouth. She suddenly very much wanted to….

Without another thought, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Draco's softly, but firmly. Draco froze; it was only their second joining like this, and the first time Hermione had initiated a kiss between them. At last, however, Draco softened. His calloused hands gently cupped Hermione's face and he returned the kiss – gently at first, and then with increasing passion.

Hermione, feeling brave thanks to the alcohol she had imbibed and wanting to keep Draco distracted, pushed the blonde man into a nearby chair and swiftly moved into his lap, straddling his hips deftly. Without even thinking, she rolled her hips against his hardening erection. Draco moaned, allowing Hermione to pry his mouth open and probe with her tongue.

Draco's hands, which were now wound tightly around the bushy-haired witch's body began to move on autopilot, drawing circles along Hermione's back and arms and legs that produced a burning fire along her skin – more powerful than the alcohol flooding through her veins. Hermione broke the kiss briefly, raising her arms. She allowed her top to be pulled over her head with a flourish; Draco cast it to the floor and then resumed kissing her.

Their kissing became hot and heavy; their breath coming in rough gasps. Hermione quickly unbuttoned Draco's shirt, yanking it off so fast that it nearly ripped. She kissed down to his chest, her hands petting the nipples there. Draco had his mouth vanished into Hermione's neck, as he skillfully unclipped her bra and began to massage her breasts. Hermione threw back her head and let out a groan. Her hand flew to Draco's bulging cock, now straining against his pants. She methodically stroked and molded it through the fabric and Draco growled. He took her by the waist and forced her to stand, off his lap; in a flash, his pants were off, and his manhood able to spring free from whence it came. Assertively, he pulled Hermione back into his lap before now teasing her, grinding his throbbing cock against her jeans and knickers, which quickly became very wet. Hermione trembled with the want.

"Draco…." She mewed. "Please."

Before she could become aware of him ripping off her pants and undergarments, they were gone; next second, she let out a cry of both pain and relief as that familiar, hard, huge member slammed into her center. Draco and Hermione now full-blown made out, exchanging tongue, teeth, breath and even spit/saliva as they fucked each other.

At last, Hermione bit into Draco's bare shoulder to muffle her scream of ecstasy as she came. Draco seized her face roughly and smashed his lips back to hers. Letting out an animalistic growl that passed between her open maw, he too came, spilling gloriously inside of her.

Panting the two separated and cleansed themselves. Still buzzed, both did not notice as they climbed into the same bed together and curled up naked amongst the sheets.

* * *

Several weeks after their drunken sex, Draco finally won his divorce case with Astoria, making him a single man at last. About the same time, Hermione discovered herself getting sick often. It didn't take many of these for a terrifying thought to strike her; she knew enough from her pregnancies with Rose and Hugo.

There was no question. She was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child – and out of wedlock! What was she to do? If the  _Daily Prophet_  got wind of it, they would have a field day.

When, she broke the news to him, Draco handled it smoothly. He promptly got down on one knee and asked Hermione to marry him. She said yes. Draco quickly bought a ring and then Hermione decided it was now time to tell her family.

Summoning Rose and Hugo from school, the couple sat down and broke the news to them. Both understood and gave Draco permission to marry their mother and also gave their blessings. They also promised to let Hermione tell their father and the other Weasleys in her own way. This Hermione did over coffee with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione's siblings-in-law promised to alert the rest of their family and dispel any dissent quickly. Ron, meanwhile, nodded mutely but did not throw a big stink or anything. He took her hand and smiled sadly.

"You have my blessing." Hermione searched his eyes, wondering if he meant it. Ron smiled more, even as there were tears in his eyes.

"Go ahead. It's OK."

Hermione smiled back, stood and kissed her former husband on the lips chastely, one last time. This was her kiss goodbye – maybe it could help him move on.

"Just tell Malf – Draco that if he hurts you, he will answer to me. Well, probably Harry, too, but still – mostly to me."

Hermione laughed and smiled back. "Sure."

Ron stood and made to walk away.

"Ron!" He turned. Hermione smiled.

"I love you," she said softly. Ron nodded.

"I know."

 


End file.
